Radkaya
Radkaya Radikal is sorceress currently serving as senator in the Infinite Empire. Personality While one of the more reserved (current) Senators during professional settings, she lacks emotional control. She is slow to trust anyone but once trust has been earned is loyal to the literal end. Cold and disinterested to anyone that is not considered a superior or friend. She has a curiosity for the concept of "love", as she deems it illogical. Her friendships mean more to her than her duty to the Empire. Fits the stereo type of a power hungry Dark Side Sith when it comes to gaining personal strength. Quick to anger and doubt when experiencing new emotions she fails to comprehend. Easily frustrated when she can't force situations to her favor due to her overestimation of how clever she is. Biography Early Years Radkaya was one of the rare cases in which a pure blood was born into slavery. Her parents had disgraced the Imperial Empire and as punishment were forced into slavery. Her mother gave birth to two children, one being her older brother Radkel and the other being her. At a young age her and her brother both experienced devastating cruelty at the hand of their slaver Radcus. One such instance was forcing their parents to name them in his likeness. When they reached the ages of 7 and 9 they exhibited strong force sensitivity which got the attention of the Sith Academy on Korriban. The academy requested to receive both children from their slaver. As a cruel jape he sat them both down and told them only one would be able to go. He gave Radkel the choice of who would go, him or his sister. Radkel chose himself which led to strong resentment from Radkaya. As the years passed Radkaya experienced many dramas, watching her parents being butchered in front of her and forced to clean the mess naked while Radcus and his family watched was just one of the many. Eventually the academy sent for Radkaya once more this time sending a Sith to make sure she was brought to Korriban. Later Years to Current After she had finished her training at the academy she apprenticed for some lowly Sith and eventually took his place. With her new found freedom she started exploring the universe in search of her brother and slavers, seeking revenge on them both. Her searches eventually lead her to The Eternal Dynasty. There she found interest in Wisely and Kaidous. Shortly after gaining their trust she abandoned the Imperial Empire and joined them. Being a new organization she had to prove herself again. She was assigned to apprentice under Kaidous who was far from the master she had previously served. Kaidous did not accept failure of any type, which led to a great leap in Radkaya's abilities and a lordship. During their many adventures Wisely started watching out for Radkaya's interest which eventually lead to Radkaya viewing him as a father figure of sorts. When the Dynasty fell she followed Wisely and Kaidous to the Infinite Empire where she raised through the ranks and became and remains a senator. Abilities